


The Sleepover Experience

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Fic, Fluff, Fun, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen, Memes, Sleepovers, they are all having fun ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor's second sleepover ever but first with the entire group! A little fun activities and memes and oh, did i meantion Despacito? Yeah that exists in this fic.





	The Sleepover Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Another little thing as a part of this whole fun thing with Connor, Hank, Gavin and you. Just a lot of things inside things about thing things that are thingy thing thing things. 
> 
> Have this thing.

“You got the snacks right?” A crisp crunch was the warning before you found a bag of chips slamming into your face with that perfect android aim, answering your question without a word. The bag fell, landing with another crinkle in your lap, stilling as Connor walked into your living room with balanced expertise, several bowls balanced in his care. You snort in amusement as you watch him carefully, eyeing the three bowls laid out in a row on each arm with the final one resting on his head.

Connor paused as he knelt down slowly, placing the two he was holding in his hands down. You inspected the contents, smiling in approval at the choice of candies and other confectionary sweets that occupied them. The android cleared his throat. “It appears I require your assistance.” He bashfully admitted, waiting patiently as you laughed, taking the remaining two bowls from his arms. He finally reached for the bowl on his head, placing it gently beside the other six, smiling with a sense of pride glazing his features.

“How did you even manage all that?” You asked, honestly impressed despite knowing that Connor would have been equipped with superb balancing skills. Connor shrugged his shoulders, something you were certain he picked up from Gavin Reed, tilting his head in a manner that made you want to just coo.

You stared at the bowls on your coffee table, currently the only piece of furniture that was in the room, your couch and matching cushions having been rearranged to the side to maximise the main quarters of your apartment. “I mixed the skittles with the smarties and the m&ms… “ You admitted in an almost regretful tone, Connor raising a brow. (He’d learned that quirk from you.)

“You truly are the embodiment of evil.” He said, causing you to smirk in response. A hand was waved as you stood up from your position on the floor, trudging over to your kitchen as you opened your fridge.

“Yeah, I know I am.” You agreed, quickly pulling out a variety of booze, soda and water. You quickly snatch up the thirium box, similar to those little apple juice boxes your mom would buy for your lunch in 3rd grade. The drinks were placed on the table along with some plastic cups that Connor had managed to find. You tossed him the thirium as he caught it midair. “There’s yours buddy, unless you want beer or mountain dew?” You asked as he shook his head.

“I’m good, thanks for the refreshment.” You nodded, returning to your seat on the ground beside Connor once more.

“No problem, there’s a 12 pack in the fridge for you, you can help yourself, no one else can consume it.” Connor began chewing on the small straw in a childlike manner, the blue liquid occasionally moving up and down within the tube as he took sips.

“When will the others arrive?” Connor asked, turning to face you directly.

“Aren’t you supposed to know that?” you bemused, “In any case, they’re on their way, shame they had to work huh?”

“Yes, it is quite unfortunate that they were not able to take a day off.”

“Well that’s because they both always take those days off when they’re hung over.” You laugh, “I swear, I’m glad Hank and Gavin can now get along, but I often question if it were the best decision since now all they do is go to bars.” Connor looked at you, raising his eyebrow once more.

“You accompany them everytime they go out yet you do not spend the following day throwing up bile and eating salty crackers.” He pointed out.

“Yeah well I don’t go drinking to the point of becoming shitfaced.” You retorted, nudging him lightly in the rib, or at least the android equivalent of that. “So,” you began, deciding that a change of topic would be better, “You excited for another sleepover?”

Connor was grinning at that, clearly demonstrating the hype that he had. Even if his face wasn’t so good at expressing emotions, (which it was) the little LED on the right of his temple had indicated a fluster of happiness, the blue shining brighter than imaginable. “I quite enjoyed our last sleepover.” He explained.

You tap the little light softly, “I can tell, your blinker is going off.” It flickered while Connor processed your words and actions.

“It will be interesting for our sleepover today, it will be the first with Gavin and Hank present.” He noted.

“Connor, hun, this is your second sleepover.” You reminded him, smiling fondly at the android. “Of course you and Hank living together is like a sleepover and Gavin and I have had our shares in high school… but all together?” You paused, deciding to pour a drink for yourself. “It’s gonna be real fun.” Your confirmation made Connor happier, if possible.

“I sense that the two have arrived at your front door.” The little LED was now yellow as he analysed the door, “I can hear muffled talking and see their heat signatures.” Sure enough, a knock followed on cue, prompting you to quickly stand up. As you made your way over, you ruffled Connor’s hair, teasing him as he glared at you in a playful manner. He was already correcting his synthetic locks by the time you had reached the door, perfecting his look as you unlocked it.

“Hanky boy! Gavvy! Nice of you to drop on by!” You smile, stepping aside to allow the detective and lieutenant in.

“Don’t call me that.” Hank said, all words with no bite, studying the living room with interest. “Jesus, why did you shove everything to the side?”

“We had to make room, for a gossip circle, as per sleepover traditions.” Connor beamed, Gavin taking a seat beside him.

“A gossip circle? What are we? Teenage girls talking about our crushes?”

“Oh fuck you got Mountain Dew AND booze?!” Gavin cut off in delight, already mixing the two in a cup without much bother as to the living room situation. Hank shook his head.

“The kid’s gonna go off his rocket.” You couldn’t help but agree with him.

The two of you joined Connor and Gavin on the floor anyways, Gavin already half way through one of the bowls of chips. Connor and you shared a knowing look as you began to pick out the skittles and eat them. Gavin followed with a handful and shoved them in his mouth.

“Honestly, today was just the worst, there was this guy-“

“Already talking about boys are we?” You joked, leaning back to rest on your hands.

“Oh shut up.” Gavin rolled his eyes, “As I was saying-“ He paused abruptly, eyes squinting as he turned to look at you, his jaw slowly chewing as he registered the betrayal that he had been brought upon. “Why did you have to do this to me?” You stifled a giggle behind your hand as Hank snorted, clearly amused.

“That’s the oldest trick in the fuckin book, how on earth did you fall for that?” he asked, taking a handful for himself before separating the confectionary apart.

“You could have told me.” Gavin pouted.

“That would have defeated the purpose.” Connor grinned, the sound of his drink slurping hitting your ears as the android registered his drink empty.

“Is that… a thirium juice box?” Gavin eyed the beverage.

“They started becoming accustomed to android consumption.” Hank said, pouring himself a generous amount of beer, “Guess they gotta reach the new targeted audience somehow.” Connor nodded in agreement, placing the empty carton down before placing his hands neatly in his lap.

“As I was saying.” Gavin began again, deciding that this time, it would be safer to eat the chips, grabbing a handful as he took a questioning glance. He paused, “Are these chips mixed too?” You shook your head as he nodded, suspiciously eating a few before agreeing and continuing with his anecdote. “Anyways, so there was this guy at the station today that we had to interrogate.” He gave a hefty sigh, “The bastard was responsible for domestic abuse, tell ya now, the evidence never lies, it wasn’t hard to see what the fucktard had done.” He sipped his drink.

“The guy just refused to talk.” Hank continued for Gavin, rolling his eyes in exasperation, “Kept demanding a lawyer and sayin that we’d get sued for it. Such an idiot, didn’t know what was good for him.”

“Exactly.” Gavin agreed, “Eventually he gave up, but not before trying to assault Chris, the second he was released, he made a grab for the gun and punched the guy.” He shook his head, “Chris is fine but… damn some people huh?” You nodded in agreement before grabbing a handful of chips and stuffing them in your mouth.

“That’s just…no.” you said.

“Is the man behind bars?” Connor asked, already making his way to the fridge to retrieve another drink, the old one tossed in the bin.

“Yeah, for assaulting an officer, not even his domestic crimes, those have to go to court.” Gavin shook his head, “Unbelievable the loop holes in the law I tell you.” Connor returned and slipped back into his spot, puncturing the new box with the straw, nodding as he agreed with the statement Gavin had made.

“Well the bastard is locked up, shouldn’t be too hard for the judge to see he’s a dumbass.” Hank shrugged, sipping his beer some more.

“Yeah that’s true.” You agreed, nodding along. The three of you began changing topics, eventually discussing other things apart from work life. “But it really sucks how we don’t have the ice rink anymore.” You had stated, the new conversation leading you to discuss the developments of Detroit since the introduction of Androids.

“We actually do, however it’s a two hour drive away from our current location.” Connor explained in a somewhat factual tone.

Hank tapped a finger to the coffee table, “Save a date, we’re going.” You raised a brow.

“You can skate?”

“Jesus, I may be old but I’m not crippled.” Hank chuckled, “At least not yet.” Another swig of the beer which by now, the entire bottle was his, no one else had bothered to drink it so they left it to the lieutenant to consume.

“You shouldn’t joke about these kind of things.” Connor frowned, seemingly distraught.

“Knock on wood.” Gavin offered, rapping his fist against the polished oak of the table in front of them. Hank sighed as he tapped the bowl of the chips as you knocked on your head, the superstition confusing Connor greatly.

“Come on, tap your head, knock on wood, for Hank’s sake.” You said, grabbing the android’s hand and closing it for him, raising it to his head as he just stared in confusion, allowing you to tap his head with his own hand. He lowered his arm shortly after.

“I am made of metals and plastics, not wood.” He said, lost and perturbed by the action.

“It’s just a superstitious belief.” Gavin explained, digging around for a skittle before popping one in his mouth. “It’s just so that your old man here doesn’t jinx himself.” It was clear that Gavin’s words still alluded him, but he shrugged it off regardless, deeming the situation as one that he just had to go along with in order to understand.

“Once we are all done discussing such things, “ Hank said, eyeing the time on the digital clock that rested upon your kitchen’s island counter. “What’s the plan for sleeping arrangements?” You grinned at his question with a twinkle in your eye, already causing the older man to wonder what the _hell_ you were up too.

“We’ll be sleeping here.” You began, the three of them looked at you, Connor already knowing and looking forward to more of the sleepover traditions you had prepared. “We’re making a pillow fortress.” Gavin just chuckled with a shake of his head as Hank sighed exasperatedly. Of course that was the sleeping arrangements. “As you can see, Connor, being the sweet boy he was, has helped by pushing the living room to the side of that wall.” You indicated the couch and other various furnishings that had been stacked expertly.

“Now we can all create a pillow fort and watch movies before bed!” It was almost childish, and so pure, the voice that escaped Connor’s lips, eagerly waiting for everyone to begin pitching in. His enthusiasm was charming, reminding you of your younger self in simpler times with Gavin and the messes the two of you had made.

“If I hadn’t seen you lick blood of the floor, I’d think you were a child stuck in an android’s body.” Gavin said amused, knuckles cracking as he placed his fists in his palms. “Let’s get started then, come on old man.” He nudged Hank as he got up and dragged Connor off to your closet full of spare pillows and blankets and clothes pegs, eventually returning with an ice cream tub that had been repurposed for the colourful pieces of plastic squeezed under an arm.

“That’s our cue.” You grinned, grasping a hold of Hank’s wrist as you helped him up. He stumbled to his feet, sighing almost dramatically before wandering over to your dining table and pulling a couple of the chairs into the living room.

“Structural wise, there needs to be support on opposite sides and equal distance for the aerodynamics-“ Gavin waved a hand frantically to cut the android off.

“Woah hang on, there’s no fun in strategizing a pillow fort.” He scolded, “Now, erase whatever blueprints you’ve got in that computer brain of yours and just _go with the flow_.” His voice turned smooth as he moved his hands in an outwards direction, emphasising the need for “flow”.

“If we aren’t careful, the building could collapse on us.” Connor pointed out. Hank walked around to grab another couple of chairs, handing Gavin one corner of a blanket as he draped it across the edges, pegs holding them in place.

“No Connor, you’re going about this all wrong. This ain’t a building, it’s a makeshift fort, it’s gotta be a team effort of sloppy handiwork.”  You nodded in agreement, tugging the android’s sleeve along with you as you allowed for Gavin and Hank to continue to build the front structure of the castle.

“Concon, come here.” You directed, indicating the need for an extra pair of hands. Without question, Connor began to help you lift your couch, and drag it to the open back part of the blankets that Gavin had begun to connect to another section. Looking back, you could make out almost two separate rooms, a smaller one which seemed to resemble an entrance way, and a main one which could only be the main sleeping space. “Take the couch cushions off, you can help me arrange them so the sofa becomes a mini loft.” Connor gave you a look of helplessness. “Yes, you can blueprint the structure.”

He beamed, LED twinkling as he blinked a couple times, analysing the pieces he had to work with. In almost no time at all, he began to construct a loft, balancing the couch cushions against each other in a way that allowed them to lean against each other and form a room without any support systems bellow. You nodded, impressed, as you helped him to shift the couch and connect it to the remainder of the fortress that the others had made.

You were breathing heavily, semi exhausted from lifting heavy blankets and cushions, your arms feeling heavy as you let them dangle by your sides. Hank offered a hi-five to which you accepted triumphantly, sharing the gesture with Gavin and Connor as well.

“Great job team, I think this is the sickest fort ever.” Gavin grinned, already deciding to crawl inside and rearrange the sleeping bags, pillows and blankets.

“I swear this is gonna take a toll on my back…” Hank mumbled out, but he didn’t seemed phased as he too followed Gavin inside. You waited for Connor to crawl in before grabbing a flashlight and turning your lights off in the living room, entering the fort and letting the flap of the opening fall. The only light source now was the little LED of Connor’s light, causing you to giggle as you made your way to the loft that the two of you had built.

“Connor’s like a teeny tiny flashlight.” You said, before turning on your own and placing it in the middle. You turned back to the loft, eyeing Gavin already lying in it as you shove his feet aside.

“Hey!” He pouted as you squeezed yourself next to him, Connor watching attentively as he lay on his stomach, legs swinging in the air. Hank just sighed as he sat cross legged. The fort was really spacious you had to admit. You were proud.

“This fort still has the probability of collapsing while asleep.” Connor stated, scanning the structure, “We also have no view point for a movie.”

“We can do something else instead of a movie.” Hank suggested, “And this thing collapsing will be all part of the fun if it does.” Connor turned to face him.

“It could suffocate you all.”

“Yeah, all part of the fun.” You repeated, confusing Connor further as to how a dangerous situation could be classified as “fun”.

“Besides, I’m sure we’ll wake up if we can’t breathe, plus you can just remove the blankets, you’d most likely be the first one to realise.” Gavin pointed out. You nodded in agreement as you hugged your knees, the little room in the loft causing Gavin to have to sit up too. You took your chances and lay in his lap, gloating at the fact that you could rest your head while he could not. “Do you mind?”

“Nope.” Was the only answer you gave him before stretching out your legs, “I really don’t.” The man beneath you rolled his eyes at your stubborn behaviour before whipping out his phone. “Well since we can’t watch a movie, how about some scary stories?”

It was evident that Connor was intrigued by the suggestion, head tilting in a fond way as he leaned against the palm of his hand, propping his torso up. Hank chuckled lightly, “This really is just like some teenage girl sleepover.” You offered him a hopeful smile, snapping your fingers and pointing them in his direction.

“Damn right it is.” You grinned, throwing in a dab for good measure. Hank and Gavin groaned at your behaviour while you patted Connor on the shoulder. “We must educate the newborn fetus about the culture of memes.” You proclaimed.

“Memes are hardly any good these days.” Gavin nodded, “Connor doesn’t need memes though, that’ll just purge his brain out into nonsense.”

“And not to mention, are we literally trusting someone who just dabbed to educate him on memes? Yeah not a chance.” Hank raised an eyebrow at you as you shrugged.

“Jeez, fine, harsh much?” You pouted. “How about you guys can educate him in the memes tomorrow morning then.”

“Honestly it’s not your brightest idea but I mean, I’m not disagreeing entirely.” Gavin offered. You gave the man a look before hitting his shoulder lightly.

“I’m offended, how dare you say that to me.” You said sarcastically.

“Oh boo hoo, that’s so sad, Connor, play Despacito.” Gavin and you glared at Hank as Connor turned to look at the lieutenant in confusion.

“Hank, as much as I’m sure that Despacito is a good song, we have both discussed how I feel whenever you ask me to play music or refer to me as one of humanity’s greatest fails at AI.”

Hank laughed, leaning over to whisper to you and Gavin “He’s referring to Alexa and Siri.” He resumed his spot before waving a hand carelessly.

“But can you actually play music?” You bemused, intrigued by the other capabilities of the android.

“Yes, however-“

“Oh my god Connor please play Despacito.” You begged, earning an annoyed look from said android. “Despacito, despacito, despacito.” You began to chant, Gavin tagging along in your mantra.

“I am already aware of the Despacito meme, however, I do not really want to play such a song as it’s quite-“

“De-spa-ci-to, De-spa-ci-to, De-spa-ci-to, De-spa-ci-to, De-spa-ci-to, De-spa-ci-to, De-spa-ci-to!” Connor’s words were disregarded as the air was filled with chanting from the group. He looked absolutely done with the three of you and your antics, wanting nothing more than to disappear, vanish into thin air.

“Pleaaassseeeee?” You begged once more, reaching over to tug on his shirt sleeve. Maybe if you hadn’t just gotten the entire group to chant for the song, he would have played it no problem, no matter how awkward it makes him feel when he has to move his mouth in order to play music, however, this time, he wasn’t gonna budge.

“How about despaci _no_.” He said irritably, a chorus of hoots and hollers echoing from the lame pun he had made.

“I’ll tell you what Concon, because of that lame pun, I’ll let this slide, but tomorrow morning – it’s not gonna be over, I guarantee you.” You giggled. Connor breathed a sigh of relief as Gavin shook his head in disappointment, it was obvious that he was the one who was looking forward to the song most.

“Sorry to disappoint Gavin.” The android added, sighing as he took note of everyone’s faces, heck, even Hank looked mildly upset by the song rejection. He face palmed, pinching the bridge of his artificial nose before releasing the most exasperated groan from his mouth. “This is too sad, I guess I have to play Despacito.” He mumbled, before opening his mouth and letting the instrumental begin. That got some reactions as Hank practically screeched in excitement, clapping the android on the back as Despacito played. How had he managed to fall victim to this?

Despite the embarrassment he endured, Connor didn’t seem to mind once you were half way through the song, opting to let the humans sing along and have fun, even if it was 1:35 am and the neighbours were sure to be upset from the loud screams echoing from the house. But no, instead the neighbours decided to yell the lyrics from the top of their own lungs too, and soon after the song was done, Connor understood how humans could be perceived as such social creatures, even if it wasn’t the most appropriate of times.

You laughed lightly, panting for air as you caught up on your breathing. “That was amazing.” You grinned, “See Concon? _This_ is how you have a sleepover.” Gavin shifted in his seated position as he too, began to slow his breathing. It remained silent for a while after that, before all at once, half the blankets fell inwards and the tent structure concaved, causing a series of shrieks and laughter to burst through the air. Connor smiled and immediately began to assist in rebuilding their small structure, making sure to correct the pegs so that it wouldn’t collapse again. He felt like proving how he knew that this was going to happen due to the lack of planning but ultimately decided it was better to chuckle and shake his head knowingly.

This was part of the sleepover experience after all.


End file.
